Harry Potter can kiss my A
by Sidthe
Summary: Will, Layla, and Warren have been sent to Spencers Academy, an old friend of theirs is forced to play mediater and make sure that her inquisitive cousin and friends don't figure out the Sky High kids secrets and the other way around RXR pairings inside
1. HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY A

Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing from Sky High or Covenant I do own Saiya, Dante, and Dominic

(A/N this came to me when me and my friends were having a Steven Strait marathon, they thought it was a good story so I'm going to let you guys decide. The movie is slightly changed because well I added characters and it's told from Saiya's POV)

Pairings- CalebSarah WillLayla PogueKate WarrenOC

* * *

Saiya stumbled out of her cousin Caleb's car following after him in the early dawn light, a figure sitting on the steps in front of her stopped her in her tracks. It didn't do the same to Caleb he just slapped the figure on the shoulder in the manly way guys do and walked into the house leaving them both alone knowing Saiya could take care of herself. Warren Peace leaned back against the stairs looking, to put it simply smokin' hott she wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that he was actually smoking or because he always was. Her brain had yet to comprehend everything that had gone on in the last few days especially in the last night, she was exhausted and honestly just wanted to go to bed but there was no way of that happening. She had unwillingly stood Warren Peace up and he at least deserved an explanation although she had no idea what she would be saying. God everything was so much easier before several Sky High kids had transferred in including Warren not to mention their was Chase Collins well he wasn't from Sky High but still, no trying to keep everyone else's secrets from everyone else and her own secret from being exposed. Wow only a little over a week ago the new school year had started and she was stuck keeping everyone's secret. 

:A Week Earlier: 

Saiya walked towards the edge of the cliff her cousin Caleb to her right looking down at the raging party going on. 

"Why are we up here when there is a party down there?" Saiya asked looking over at the four boys, they were called the Sons of Ipswich, being because the fact that they're family's were 'supposedly' (really they were) the descendants of the four families that founded Ipswich Massachusetts. The first was obviously the closest to her and her cousin, Caleb Danvers he was the oldest his 18th birthday was coming up he was tall about 6 foot with a swimmers body dark dark brown hair he kept short, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. The second was Pogue Parry he was the second oldest and also kind of Caleb's second in command, he was tall as well and the biker of the group with long blond hair just above his shoulders semi tan semi pale semi tan with green eyes. The third was the quietest and the nicest as far as Saiya was concerned, even Caleb had his bitchy moments, Tyler Simms was a little shorter with brown hair spiked up and hazel eyes pale skin. The last was the playboy bad ass that was always getting on Caleb's nerves, Reid Garwin blond as tall as Caleb with green eyes he was always hitting on anything with two legs and a nice ass as he put it. 

"Saiya's right, let's drop in." Reid said turning towards them as he stepped off the edge. 

"Reid." Caleb snapped stepping forward, it was to late Reid was already plummeting towards the ground. 

"Come on Caleb it's not like it will kill us." Pogue said as Tyler dropped over the edge, Saiya grinned walking towards the edge before falling back darkness slowing her fall much like the Power did for them. Pogue fell after her Caleb following last, they all walked towards the party Saiya's eyes narrowed at the familiar faces. Faces she most definitely never thought she would see at least not in Ipswich. 

"I see some people I know." Saiya said walking away not before hearing Reid's comments. 

"Of course she does we go to school with these people." Reid said, Saiya flipped him off sneaking up behind the tallest of the three. 

"Powers send you to spy on me?" Saiya asked standing on tip toe, Warren Peace whipped around eyes narrowing at her. 

"You almost got yourself roasted." He growled looking down at her, Saiya grinned up at him. 

"Good thing I wore my fire retardant panties then isn't it?" Saiya asked, his eyes narrowed even further and his expression looked livid. She wasn't sure if it was because she was joking about him roasting her, that he might have actually done it, or that he was just pissed at her, for what she had no idea since she hadn't seen him since the summer before last. "Hi Will Layla still going strong?" Saiya asked smirking at the couple, they both blushed and she laughed slightly. 

"Yes, and No Powers didn't send us to spy on you." Layla said smiling back at Saiya. 

"Then why are you guys in Ipswich?" Saiya asked looking around she groaned rubbing her temples. "I leave them alone for 5 minutes and already they're getting in trouble." Saiya said glaring in the Sons direction. 

"Who are they?" Will asked looking between the Sons and Saiya. 

"The one with black/brown hair is my cousin Caleb, the blond is Reid, the boy next to the blond is Tyler, the boy with long hair is Pogue and the girl he's got his arm around is Kate, the red haired bitch is Kyra, the blond curly haired idiot is Aaron, I don't know the rest of them by names." Saiya said pointing to each when she said their names. One of Aaron's lackey's started vomiting hitting Aaron's jacket perfectly, Saiya, Will, and Layla laughed, the DJ cut them off before they could say anything else. 

"TJ just called they got three cop cars coming to bust the party up!" He yelled over the speakers, everyone started screaming running around in the forest for their cars. 

"Do you guys got a ride?" Saiya asked, they nodded and she shrugged, "Guess I'll see you guys later." Saiya said, Will nodded as they split Saiya running towards Tyler's hummer Layla, Will, and Warren running for their ride. Saiya jumped onto the baseboard jumping over Pogue sliding into Caleb, laughing as Pogue slammed the door shut behind her. 

"My car won't start!" The blond that had been with the Son's, Kate, and the new guy yelled leaning out of her car. 

"Get in with us." Caleb said looking at the blond, Saiya followed his look her eyebrow raising evil smile spreading across her face. 

"I can't leave my car." The blond retorted Reid opened the passenger door sliding out. 

"I can fix your car," Reid said standing on the base board, the blond looked relieved. "It's not over yet." Reid growled looking directly at Caleb, he walked towards the car opening the hood his eyes glowing black as he used, he set the hood back down. "Try her again." Reid said, the blond did as she was told and the car purred to live. 

"Thank you so much." The blond gushed, Reid grinned walking back towards the hummer opening the drivers door. 

"Move over Ty." Reid ordered, Tyler looked at him in disbelief. 

"It's my car." Tyler retorted. 

"Do it now Baby-Boy." Caleb said, Tyler sighed sliding over, Reid climbed in starting the hummer throwing it in gear slamming the gas pedal down to the floor dodging in and out of trees and other cars. Blue and red lights appeared behind them, Caleb pulled Saiya's seatbelt out handing it around to Pogue as the hummer skidded around corners jostling them. "We got to pull over." Caleb said turning back around towards them. 

"Oh you want to stop that will impress Harvard." Reid replied rolling his eyes pushing on the gas harder. 

"Alright what the hell let's lose them, hey cut across Marblehead might as well have some fun while we're at it." Caleb said hitting Reid's seat, Saiya laughed holding on the seat in front of her as they jostled to the ground from the jump entering the fog, they all knew what was coming up, the cliffs, the cop started laying on their horn trying to warn them. 

"Alright guys you ready?" Reid asked looking back at them all slightly. 

"Come on Caleb it's gonna take all of us." Pogue said looking at his best friend. 

"I'll help with reentry." Saiya said holding up her hand, Reid punched the gas as the cliff came up, The Sons eyes went black as they used and the car went over the cliff, Saiya screamed enjoying the adrenaline rush. 

"HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!" Reid yelled as the cop car slammed on it's breaks behind them, the hummer flew as easily as a paper airplane. Reid circled back around and once he was behind the cop car they dropped out of the sky landing, darkness helping out slightly. They were all laughing, whether at the cops faces the adrenaline rush or what they had no idea. Reid slammed it in reverse spinning the car around, driving away from the cliffs and the cops. 

:Midnight: 

Saiya walked towards the Danvers Mansion stumbling slightly, she was tired and confused, and that adrenaline rush from the car chase had worn off quickly. She still vaguely wondered how they managed to fit the three of them, being herself, Caleb, and Pogue on Pogue's ducati honestly at the moment she didn't care she wanted to go to bed. And that was exactly what she intended to do the second she got in her room and in her pajamas. Caleb followed her after saying goodbye to Pogue for the both of them, Saiya opened the door stopping at the light in the living room and her Aunt Janice sitting up drinking bourbon. Caleb propelled her towards the stairs before walking into the living room to confront his mother. Saiya walked up the stairs knowing full well that Caleb wouldn't let her help in anyway, opening the door to her room she flipped on the light looking around, walking towards the closet she pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top tossing them on her bed. Changing quickly she glanced at the clock before snickering. 

"1234, damn no I can't sleep." Saiya said walking back out of her room and down the hall and down the back stairs that led to the kitchen getting a Gatorade from the fridge hopping on to the counter. Caleb walked into the kitchen stopping and staring at her. "What a girl can't sit on her cousins counter and drink Gatorade?" Saiya snapped eyes narrowing at him. 

"One your drinking grape Gatorade you hate grape anything, two your kicking the cabinet, and three you only do that when your nervous, confused, or really pissed off. So which one are you tonight?" Caleb asked going all Jedi mind trickery on her. 

"You know me to damn well." Saiya said screwing the top on the Gatorade stopping her leg looking at him. "I don't know what I am, honestly I'm confused because three people from that old. prep school I went to are here and I don't know why. I think one of them is mad a me and once again I don't know why, and it pisses me off." Saiya said, Caleb leaned against the island in front of her raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Did you talk to him?" Caleb asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

"If you can't asking him what the hell they were doing here, good thing I was wearing my fire retardant panties, introducing you guys from afar, and asking if they had a ride talking?" Saiya replied, Caleb blinked staring at her. 

"Fire retardant panties?" Caleb asked his eyes wide. 

"Inside joke, guys a pyro likes fire." Saiya said biting her lip wondering if she had said to much. 

"Ok not going to ask because that image is just awkward, why do you think he's mad at you?" Caleb asked. 

"Beats the hell out of me, what do I owe you doc?" Saiya asked her tone teasing, Caleb glared and she tossed the grape Gatorade at him. "Have at that because I ain't going to drink it." Saiya said, Caleb rolled his eyes putting it back into the fridge, Saiya hopped off the counter. "Caleb, thanks you'd make a good crazy doctor." Saiya said before walking up the stairs and back into her room, Caleb following after her a few minutes later. Laying down on her bed she fell asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

OK I tried to get it as close as possible to Coveant, I don't know Caleb's mothers name so I named her, I don't know if Caleb is really OCC because you never saw him reacting with a cousin he's known since shewas five, please read and review


	2. Bumps in the Night

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Covenant or Sky High I do own Saiya, Dante, and Dominic

(A/N I was off on timing Caleb said after midnight, sigh anyway and I was wrong and Caleb's mothers name it's Evelyn Danvers thank you so much to TotallyRiddickObsessed for telling me and being my first review.)

* * *

Saiya wandered around town, slightly pissed off, Caleb had fuckin' ditched her, for a girl ok, a hott girl to him but still blood before fuck cuz. Glaring down at the side walk she grimaced as she ran into someone falling back on her ass.

"Watch where your fuckin'... oh it's you guys, mind helping me up Warren?" Saiya asked looking up at Warren, Warren stared down at her, Will and Layla were behind him and slightly to the side.

"Are you ok Saiya?" Layla asked looking down at her, Saiya nodded taking Warren's hand pulling herself up.

"What bit you in the ass?" Will asked getting straight to the point.

"My fuckin' cousin ditched me for a fuck, Pogue's getting his bike fixed I don't even know where Tyler and Reid are, so what are you guys doing in Ipswich anyway?" Saiya asked looking between the three of them, Will looked around before pulling Layla forward grabbing Saiya dragging her into an ally Warren following making sure no one saw. "Ok this is really freakin' awkward." Saiya said pulling her arm out of Will's grasp.

"The reason were here is because Powers decided that it would be good to send some of the kids to some place called Spencer." Layla said in a hushed tone Will and Warren nodding their agreement.

"Wow we're all together again, that's awkward but whatever by the way how did you explain your sudden transfer to Spencer anyway?" Saiya asked raising an eyebrow.

"No idea, Powers took care of all that, we're all staying at the dorms." Warren said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, that could be interesting, so I'm guessing they gave you guys all your course work from Sky High?" Saiya asked looking between the three of them.

"Yeah, we got your course work to." Layla said grinning at her, Saiya sighed.

"Great not only do we have Spencer coursework we have Sky High freakin' joy." Saiya said rolling her eyes her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket, she pulled it out scowling at the text message. "I'm going to push Caleb down the fuckin' stairs, he ditches me then Txts to ask if I want to go to Nicky's like I'm at home or something." Saiya said scowling down at the phone before replying and turning back to the three of them. "So want to go to Nicky's now or do you want to change first?" Saiya asked grinning at them.

"What's Nicky's?" Warren asked voicing the other two's question as well.

"It's a local bar all the kids go their to hang out, you guys interested?" Saiya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, it sounds cool right Layla Warren?" Will asked looking at his girlfriend, Layla nodded and they all walked out of the ally and Saiya led the way to Nicky's.

:Later that Night:

Saiya leaned against her pool cue watching as Will lined up his shot, Warren stood to the side of Will watching as well, Layla was next to Saiya staring more at Will then the shot he was lining up.

"You'll scratch if you do it that way." Reid said leaning against the pool table behind Saiya, Saiya turned slightly smirking at him.

"Uh." Will said looking at the shot, Reid pushed off the pool table taking Saiya's cue walking to the other side, Will moved out of his way, Reid lined up the shot taking it getting two balls into the pocket. He pushed back up grinning, tossing Saiya her cue, Saiya caught it rolling her eyes.

"Nice to see you all finally decided to show up." Saiya said grinning at him, Reid returned it walking towards her.

"Aw did you miss me baby?" Reid asked leaning into her, Saiya scowled pushing him back.

"Yeah like a woolly mammoth misses it's fur in the fuckin' desert." Saiya retorted rolling her eyes, Reid snickered pointing to the pool table.

"Want to play a game smart ass?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow at her, Saiya smirked looking at Tyler.

"We kind of already were when you butted in putting your two cents in pool boy, Hey Tyler." Saiya said smiling at Tyler.

"Hi random." Tyler said grinning at her.

"Well then finish it up and we'll settle our difference on the green felt." Reid said smirking.

"And how are we supposed to do that? You took a shot, who does it go to?" Layla asked looking between Saiya, Reid, and Will.

"Here's how we rectify it." Saiya said walking over to the pool table reaching into the pockets putting them back where they were. "Take your shot Will." Saiya said, Will nodded leaning over the pool table taking the shot and like Reid had predicted earlier scratching, Reid snickered. Saiya rolled her eyes pulling the cue ball out of the pocket Will had hit it in handing it to Layla. Layla set it down and lined up her shot taking it hitting the ball into the left pocket, Saiya grinned as Layla lined up her next shot.

:5 minutes later:

Layla bit her lip looking around at the amazed faces, Saiya blinked grinning holding up her hand, Layla grinned high fiving her.

"I think I'm in love." Reid muttered, Saiya turned whacking him with her cue stick.

"She's got a boyfriend so try and keep it in your pants blondie, peace." Saying said setting the cue on the table, Will and Warren followed in a daze after her Layla grinned walking with Saiya.

"Wait what about our game!?" Reid yelled after, Saiya turned around pointing in the direction of Aaron Abbot.

"Dick heads here so steal his money, you don't need me for that." Saiya replied as they all sat down at a table not to far from the table Sarah, Kate, and Chase were sitting at.

"Where'd you learn to play pool like that?" Warren asked, Will stared at Layla in amazement, Layla shrugged looking sheepish.

"That was my first time playing pool honestly." Layla said looking at them all, they're faces fell and Saiya's head dropped to the table.

"We just got smoked by a girl who's never played pool before." Saiya said miserably, her head snapped up. "No one tells Reid about this." Saiya growled, Will and Warren nodded in agreement.

"No one tells Reid about what?" Pogue asked leaning down raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nonya, when'd you get here?" Saiya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Layla smoked us in pool and she's never played before." Will said, Pogue's eyes widened and he pressed hand to Saiya's forehead.

"You feel normal you sure your not sick?" Pogue asked teasing her, Saiya scowled smacking his hand away. "I'm going to get something to eat." Pogue said grinning before walking towards the bar placing his order. Saiya turned back to them, Layla and her jumping into a conversation about pool.

"That was weird." Warren said his eyes narrowing, Saiya turned around following his gaze, a girl smoothed her skirt back down, her gaze turned to Pogue who was collecting money from Tyler and Reid walking towards the bar.

"Yeah theres a killer vent there, it always manages to catch the girls with short skirts." Saiya said laughing it off silently vowing to kick their asses. Warren shrugged but still looked unconvinced by her explanation. I Love Rock in Roll came from the Juke box Sarah pulled Caleb onto the dance floor, Layla stood up grabbing Will joining them on the dance floor. Saiya song along bobbing her head, Warren tapped his fingers on the table, a glass broke behind them Caleb breezed past them, Saiya whipped around watching as Aaron his lackeys and the Sons went outside. "I got to make sure they don't kill each other." Saiya said following after the 8 boys.

"What's the problem?" Caleb asked glaring between Reid and Aaron.

"None of your damn business." Aaron snapped pointing at Caleb, Pogue, and Saiya.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and I did." Reid said shit eating grin clear on his face.

"Why don't we just forget about it OK?" Caleb asked, Saiya leaned against the wall next to Reid watching the situation.

"Hey, take is someplace else ladies Now." Nicky said when they didn't start moving right away.

"Whatever you say Nicky." Aaron said pushing past Caleb deliberately hitting shoulders walking back into the bar. Saiya pushed off the wall looking between the four boys.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb asked looking at Reid.

"We were just playing them." Reid replied.

"Yeah come on Caleb they were suckers for it." Tyler said smiling slightly.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy?" Reid asked as he was about to push past Caleb, Caleb put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Caleb said, Reid grabbed his arm his eyes going black. "Reid stop." Caleb said as veins protruded from his hand, Saiya stepped forward intending to seen them both to Shadowland to work their problems out there. Caleb's eyes went black and he blasted Reid back into a wall. "What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb asked walking forward. "It's addictive you moron, you've seen what it can do if you abuse it you want that that's your business. But if you use in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen." Caleb said Reid had stood up and put his hand over a keg his eyes going black. "My powers greater than yours." Caleb said raising his arms in challenge.

"Not until you ascend." Reid growled.

"Alright go for it tough guy." Caleb said waving his arms slightly. Reid threw the keg at Caleb, Caleb deflected it easily sending a blast of power at Reid throwing him back into bottles. Pogue ran forward grabbing Caleb as he went towards Reid.

"Stop it this is crazy." Pogue said trying to pull Caleb back, Tyler went to help Reid up.

"It's for his own good keeping using like you did tonight like you did last night when you ascend you'll be as good as dead." Caleb replied still pissed Pogue fought to hold him back.

"So I fixed her car big deal." Reid said climbing over smashed bottles with Tyler's help.

"Don't play me Reid, I'm talking later and you now it." Caleb snapped still fighting with Pogue to get past him.

"The hell I do, I didn't use later." Reid said getting in Caleb's face before pushing between Caleb and Pogue.

"It's not right using on each other Caleb." Tyler said as he walked after Reid.

"Aw tell that to Reid." Caleb said running a hand down his face. "Reid's lying, it had to have been him." Caleb said turning towards Pogue.

"How do you know?" Pogue asked as Saiya walked towards them standing next to him.

"Cause it wasn't you, Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me." Caleb said as Sarah appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." She said looking between the three of them as they turned to face her.

"Hey." Caleb greeted.

"You ok?" Sarah asked shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Caleb replied.

"Let's go." Sarah said jerking her head back towards the bar.

"Yeah lets lets get out of here." Caleb said and they all started walking towards her, Saiya walked through the tables sitting down ignoring the look Will, Layla, and Warren were shooting at her.

"Family disputes got to love 'em, their better than cable." Saiya said grinning at them seeming completely nonchalant.

"We're leaving, you all should to, you don't want to miss curfew." Pogue said standing to the side of Saiya.

"Yeah whatever." Saiya said standing up turning to Warren, Will, and Layla. "You guys got a ride back to the dorms?" Saiya asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah no need to worry about us." Will said waving his hand non nonchalantly, Saiya rose an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Whatever you say Stronghold I'll see you guys on Monday I guess." Saiya said, Layla nodded smiling at her, Saiya followed Pogue and Caleb out climbing into her Corvette. She started it and music pounded out of the stereo system, she smirked her eyes challenging Pogue he grinned twisting his throttle, she tore out of the parking lot he was right next to her the entire time. She stopped and parked her corvette, Pogue nodded at her popping a wheelie driving up the driveway and out onto the street. Saiya rolled her eyes slightly walking towards the house entering the darkened house, hearing something she blinked. Walking up the stairs she looked into her Aunt Evelyn's room, Evelyn Danvers was passed out on her side, biting her lip she closed the door walking down the backstairs to the kitchen. Flipping lights on she looked around her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Hello?" She called unsure if she wanted an answer or not, a crash from upstairs answered back, walking towards the counter she picked up a butcher knife from the wood block. Walking through the house she flipped on lights as she went looking in every room, every closet, every where someone could hide. Footsteps sounded behind her, whipping around she stopped when she saw Caleb, he grabbed her hand taking the butcher knife from her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caleb asked looking down at her concerned.

"They're crashes and sounds that come from upstairs, I think someone's in the house." Saiya said looking at him entirely serious, Caleb looked down at her.

"Alright then let's check it out." Caleb said, they walked through every room in the house finding no one. "There is no one here Saiya, maybe you should get some sleep." Caleb said putting the butcher knife back in the knife block.

"I'm not crazy, there was someone in here." Saiya said climbing up the stairs looking down the dark hallway, normally darkness like this comforted her, hell she controlled it. But now, it seemed sinister, she wasn't the type of girl to freak out at sounds in the dark, she had never even been afraid of the dark as a little girl, but right now, now she felt like a little kid whose parents wouldn't believe there was a monster in the closet and it wasn't a feeling she enjoyed. Opening the door to her room she walked towards the bed leaning down looking under it, a scream tore from her throat she scrambled back, she heard footsteps pounding up the steps and down the hall. Caleb slammed through the door pulling her up.

"What happened?" Caleb asked looking down at her concerned.

"There was someone under my bed." Saiya said pointing to her bed, Caleb's eyes narrowed and he walked towards her bed leaning down looking underneath.

"There's no one there now, come on we're going to Pogue's your to freaked out to stay here." Caleb said grabbing her arm pulling her with him down the stairs outside and to his mustang, he pulled out his phone dialing Pogue's number as he started his car. "Pogue, hey I know it's late but can Saiya stay with you tonight?" Caleb asked driving down the street, Saiya turned in the passenger seat looking back at the house, a face appeared in the window and waved at her. She gasped but kept her mouth shut, Caleb already thought she was crazy or at least freaked out. "Thanks man, we'll be there in a little bit." Caleb said hanging up driving in silence.

"I'm not crazy Caleb, I've never heard anything before or saw people under my bed, and I'm not doing it for attention." Saiya said her eyes pleading with him.

"I don't know what your doing anymore." Caleb said stopping the car in front of Pogue's house, Pogue was standing on the steps waiting for her, Saiya scowled climbing out of the car jogging towards Pogue. He nodded at Caleb and led her inside.

"So want to tell me exactly why Caleb is dropping you off?" Pogue asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I heard something, it was before Caleb got home, so I got a knife from the kitchen and went looking for the source of the sound flipping on lights and looking in all the rooms. Caleb got home and we both looked again and didn't find anything, Caleb told me to go to bed I checked under my bed and I swear someone was there and I screamed. Caleb decided I was to freaked out and called you, when we were driving away from the house I saw a face in the window but didn't say anything to Caleb." Saiya said following Pogue into the living room, Pogue rose an eyebrow.

"Ok, there may have been someone in the house, I don't doubt that, you control darkness it's kind of hard for someone to hide from you. But Caleb, Caleb doesn't believe anything unless he sees it with his own eyes." Pogue said being the voice of reason as they both sat down on the couch.

"True, I'm surprised he believes half of the historical events we learn about in school." Pogue laughed nodding slightly in agreement.

"What do you think of the new guy?" Pogue asked suddenly, Saiya blinked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Chase? I don't I get a kind of sqeezy feeling from him, I trust him about as far as I can throw him without powers." Saiya said shrugging her shoulders, Pogue nodded slightly.

"I don't trust him, I don't trust him around Kate, any of us actually." Pogue said his face getting dead serious.

"Ha so I'm no alone in thinking he's a sqeeziod who needs to go to hell and stay there?" Saiya asked grinning at him, Pogue nodded his head in agreement. "You guys need to lay off on your powers like you did tonight." Saiya said changing the subject, Pogue blinked looking slightly confused.

"What do you mean at Nicky's?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, Warren, Will, and Layla are way to inquisitive for there own good, Warren saw the girls skirt go up. I managed to at least semi convince him that theres vent there but he'll only believe lies like that so long." Saiya said looking at him.

"Alright we'll cool our jets own using in front of the three of them, Happy?" Pogue asked looking at her, Saiya nodded that she was.

"Yeah actually." Saiya yawned, Pogue stood up pulling her with him.

"Come on, your taking my bed I'll sleep on the couch." Pogue said leading her to his room, Saiya nodded, Pogue left her in his room while he got blankets before making his bed laying down. Saiya climbed into Pogue's bed closing her eyes. "Night." Pogue said laying down.

"Night." Saiya replied falling asleep.

Thank you for reading, please review, I'm sorry if there was any grammatical errors or errors with the movie, I tried to keep all characters in character as possible.


	3. Conversations & Cover Ups

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own the Covenant or Sky High I do own Saiya, Dante, and Dominic though.

(A/N Sorry this took so long to get out)

* * *

:Monday Morning:

Saiya pulled at the gray skirt uncomfortably, Pogue and Caleb were on either side of her, Pogue pulling at his tie the part of his uniform that he swore he would burn when he graduated, Caleb looked calm cool and collected as usual. Really she hated her cousin sometime, even with being haunted by darklings he still looked like he just walked out of a photo shoot.

"Now that is not something you see on Saiya." Will said as they approached the group, Warren turned smirking at her.

"Yeah considering the last skirt you saw me in was barely mid-thigh black leather with black fishnets underneath." Saiya replied smirking, Caleb's head snapped in her direction staring at her wide-eyed.

"What was that Saiya?" Caleb asked, Pogue snickered before full blown laughing, Reid and Tyler looked at each other, Reid leaned forward high-fiving Saiya.

"I have never seen Caleb's head snap that fast before, nice job." Reid said grinning at her.

"So, now that we've established how fast Caleb's head can snap in Saiya's direction, lets see the schedules." Tyler said holding his hands out for everyone's schedules. "That includes you three, your Saiya's friends your our friends by the fact that she's never alone." Tyler said, Warren rose and eyebrow at him.

"That does not make them your friends idiot." Saiya said smacking him with the soft covered book she was carrying upside the head. Tyler turned glaring at her, Saiya grinned back.

"One of these days your going to cause me to have heart failure I swear to god you are." Caleb said shaking his head, Saiya grinned.

"If you make it old enough to have heart failure." Reid muttered, Saiya, Tyler and Pogue froze waiting for what was happening next, Caleb scowled grabbing the stack of schedules flipping through it grabbing his handing the rest to Saiya. Caleb stalked off towards the school buildings, Pogue turned towards Reid his expression deadly.

"That was a low fuckin' blow Garwin and you know it." Pogue growled grabbing his schedule when Saiya held it up, Tyler looked between Pogue and Reid before grabbing his schedule shaking his head at Reid. Saiya pulled Reid's schedule out of the stack tossing it at him, before turning to Will, Layla, and Warren.

"Come on, I'll show you guys your first class." Saiya said before turning back around to Reid. "You ever say something like that again, I'll kick you in the balls so hard they'll be hitting your stomach." Saiya said raising her foot just about to kick Reid stopping two inches from making contact, he winced holding himself. Saiya turned back around before leading Will, Warren, and Layla to their first class. "We have first, second, fifth, sixth, and seventh together." Saiya said handing them back their schedules.

"Why did everyone freak out so much when Reid said that?" Layla asked looking at Saiya innocently, Saiya bit her lip her brain already working double time on how to get around her blood oath.

"The men in all their families tend to die young." Saiya said, she wasn't on the ground writhing in agony so that was good at least, she hadn't broken the blood oath.

"Oh. So any tips on classes?" Layla asked wisely trying to change the subject.

"Yeah don't fall behind in them, any of them." Saiya replied hinting at the Sky High coursework as well they all had.

"Oh yeah speaking of which do you think you can stop by my dorm after school and pick up the other coursework?" Layla asked looking at Saiya.

"Yeah sure, and here we are, European Lit." Saiya said scowling at the door, Will laughed and they all walked into the slightly musty smelling classroom.

* * *

:After School: (The school day was to tedious)

"That had to be the longest day in school history, how the hell do you survive it?" Will asked staring at Saiya, who unlike the three of them didn't look nowhere near as exhausted.

"UH three rockstars and a bagel in the morning, you should really try it." Saiya said grinning at them.

"Is she serious or is she being sarcastic? With her I can never tell." Will whispered to Layla and Warren.

"No she's not being serious, she's not allowed within 20 feet of sugar let alone energy drinks during the school year." Caleb said walking towards them.

"That's good to know." Warren said already knowing the affects of Saiya on caffeine/sugar on a school day, it was never pretty for the teachers.

"I'm going to hang out with Layla at her dorm for a while and catch up, I'm guessing you all got swim practice?" Saiya asked noting the duffel bag slung over Caleb's shoulder.

"Yeah, you going to be home for dinner?" Caleb asked, Saiya shrugged.

"I don't know, if I'm not home and your hungry just eat I'll grab something later." Saiya said, "Now get to practice before Coach walks all up and down your ass for not setting a better example." Saiya teased, Caleb sneered before walking towards the school gym.

"Would the coach really do that?" Will asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Hell no, but it got him moving for the pool." Saiya said grinning as they reached the dorms. "Lead the way, cause I've never been to your dorms." Saiya said holding her arms out to the long hallway. Layla grinned stepping in front of her leading the way to her dorm, she pulled out her key unlocking the door walking in and stepping aside.

"Home Sweet Home or at least Dorm Sweet Dorm." Layla said looking sheepishly at them.

"Definitely your kind of dorm Hippie." Warren said sitting down at her desk chair, Will sat on the bed, Saiya sat on the desk.

"So wheres this coursework for me?" Saiya asked looking around the green room, every surface was covered in some kind of greenery. Layla picked up a messenger bag handing it to Saiya. "Jesus, I swear they're trying to kill me or something." Saiya said dropping the mes anger bag to the ground.

"You want to graduate Sky High don't you?" Warren asked his tone teasing.

"I don't know maybe I'll drop out, finish Spencer and then redo Sky High." Saiya replied.

"Somehow I don't think that'll happen." Will said laying back on Layla's bed.

"So how did your cousin react when he found out you went to Super school?" Layla asked looking at her.

"Uh he didn't." Saiya said shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Warren asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"He doesn't know, none of them do and I'd like to keep it that way." Saiya said leaning back against the wall.

"How can they not now where the hell did they think you were for Freshman and Sophomore year?" Will asked staring at her.

"Prep school, and it's going to stay that way." Saiya said her voice low and deadly.

"Well, now that we've figured out that your cousin and friends have no idea what you've been up to for the past two years, so why are you attending Spencers?" Layla asked looking at Saiya.

"I don't know, The Sons, they're all too impulsive for they're own good sometimes, I kind of made it my responsibility to make sure they don't kill each other or someone else." Saiya said shrugging her shoulders. 'Ok that's an outright lie but I can't tell them the real reason without ending up on the ground writhing in agony as I die slowly.' Saiya thought looking between the three of them.

* * *

Sorry this one took so long to get out and that it's shorter than the others, I hope you'll still review


	4. Late Night Texting

Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own the Covenant or Sky High I do own Saiya, Dante, and Dominic though.

(A/N Sorry this took so long to get out I got a copy of the Covenant but then it got lost, sigh so I had to explain to my friend while I needed and it took forever for her to give up her copy. And then when I got home I found it on the table which had been completely cleared off, sigh stupid gremlins. Yeah for some reasons probably because of my new job working with kids I've toned down the swearing alot)

Normal

_dream _

**thoughts**

**Sent texts**

_Received texts_

* * *

Saiya pushed the front door of the mansion open walking in; it was all dark she could barely hear music coming from Caleb's room. Heading to the kitchen she grabbed a microwaveable plate she set it on the table before she opened the door to the fridge rummaging around in it for leftovers or food of some kind. And it was empty... damn when was the last time either of them had gone to the grocery store, thinking back on it now she couldn't remember. Cursing she opened cabinets vainly searching for something to eat.

"Looking for food?" Caleb asked as he walked into the kitchen, Saiya turned nodding that, sadly that was in fact what she was doing. "I haven't eaten either let's go out to eat we can get groceries after school tomorrow or something." Caleb said holding up his keys, Saiya grinned following him to his Mustang climbing into the passenger seat. "So have fun catching up?" Caleb asked, Saiya bit her tongue knowing it was a loaded question, he wanted to know if she'd told them anything.

"Obviously I didn't tell them anything considering I'm still alive." Saiya sneered harsher than she had intended; it hadn't been Caleb's idea to put that stupid spell curse whatever you wanted to call it on her.

"That wasn't what I was asking and you know it." Caleb snapped, Saiya sneered rolling her eyes she crossed her arms over her chest. Much as she loved her cousin and as much as it wasn't his fault she had been cursed she really hated not being free to talk. Freedom of Speech hello!

"Sure it wasn't god Caleb I haven't revealed the damn secret yet and I'm not about to! Find a way to get this damn curse off me!" She pleaded watching her cousin, his grip on the steering wheel tightened and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"That's true and you do have a secret of your own..." Caleb said trailing off she knew what he was talking about wasn't like he needed to point it out. "After I ascend I'll see if I can find out how to reverse the binding." Caleb said watching her reaction, Saiya nodded knowing that right now Caleb was now where near powerful enough to reverse the binding. "How about the diner?" Caleb asked as the 50's diner was coming up.

"Sure I'd kill for a cheeseburger." Saiya said with a grin, Caleb returned it turning into the diner. It was fairly deserted which wasn't surprising, it was a school night and students weren't allowed off school grounds past 8 o'clock. One of the advantages of living at home no curfew unless your parents set one.

:Later that night:

"'Night." Saiya yawned kicking off her shoes in the entrance way walking towards the stairs she climbed them lazily. Caleb followed her with little more energy. Pushing her door open she kicked it close she changed into her pj's before crawling under the already messy comforter and sheet. She never made her bed big deal it was just going to get messy anyway.

_William Danvers III, Wayne Parry, Joseph Garwin, and Glenn Simms looked at the little girl sitting quietly on a chair before returning to their conversation. _

"_I hate to do this to a little girl but we can't have her blabbing the secret she doesn't understand like the boys do." Wayne said looking torn between letting her walk out of here and go play with the boys and finishing what they had brought her here to do. _

"_We don't have a choice, we didn't plan for Evelyn's sister Carol and her husband to die. _

_Most definitely didn't plan on taking her in." William said his eyes darted to his niece, she looked up at that moment locking eyes with him. _

"_Didn't someone offer to take her in though? Friend of Carol's or Han's?" Joseph asked looking between the three other men. _

"_Yes but Evelyn refused, she is Saiya's blood after all." William said as he shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Well then we better do this now." Glenn said turning to Saiya, she blinked looking at them all innocently still obviously confused as to why her uncle and her friend's fathers had brought her down here. _

Saiya sat bolt upright in bed her screams rang in her ears and off the walls. Sweat drenched her body and covers, her door slammed open and Caleb ran in.

"Saiya!" He yelped crossing the distance between her door and her bed in three steps. Jumping on the bed next to her he grabbed her shaking her shoulders hard. Her scream died in her throat and she through her arms around him as she buried her head in his chest. Caleb wrapped his arms around her as her run his hand through her hair to comfort her. They sat like that for a few minutes and when Saiya was calmed down he pulled back looking at her.

"It was the dream again." She said as she wiped the sweat of her brow, Caleb looked at her long and hard.

"I thought someone was killing you this time." Caleb said as she pulled her hair back with the hair tie around her wrist.

"It ended earlier than it normally does." Saiya said as she pulled her hair tight.

"Think that means something?" Caleb asked, Saiya bit her lip brushing her bangs out of her face.

"I don't know, it was like someone forced it to stop." Saiya said pushing off her covers throwing her feet to the floor standing up slightly off balance from lack of use in her legs.

"How could someone force you to stop dreaming?" Caleb asked as he rose an eyebrow.

"I have no idea, but' it's NEVER ended as early as it did." Saiya said emphasizing the word never.

"How early did it end?" Caleb asked.

"They were all talking and Tyler's dad said let's do this or something like that and it stopped. It's never ended before they started the curse never not since it actually happened." Saiya replied.

"I don't know." Caleb yawned, Saiya shoved her hand through her hair pacing the floor in front of her bed.

"It doesn't matter just go back to bed I'll be fine Caleb." She said she certainly didn't feel fine but if she was going to be up the rest of the night there was no reason for him to be up with her. Besides he had swim practice she could come home and take a nap.

"You sure?" He questioned with another yawn.

"Yeah I'll go back to bed to." She replied if only to reassure him, he nodded and reluctantly left her room, he was suspicious that much she could tell. She would go back to bed just not to sleep.

"Night." Caleb said as he closed her door, she paused waiting for the sound of his door closing before she moved again. With a sigh she picked up her phone she had a couple new texts but it was doubtful anyone would respond before the morning hours of six at the latest. But hey at least she'd have jump on them. She replied to Reid's question of whether or not he had a chance with Layla with a staunch NO capital letters and multiple exclamation points. God the boy was such a player, just the other night at the bonfire he'd been all into Sarah and now because she was dating Caleb he decided to set his sights on Layla nope not happening if she had to hog tie the boy and throw him in the lair...actually that sounded like a good idea period. She texted Layla back an answer to a Brit Lit question. She also texted Kate telling her that Pogue was not cheating on her despite what she thought. Hmm to much time away with Covenant business she'd have to do a better job of distracting Kate while they were doing that or Pogue would be out a girlfriend not that girls weren't already throwing themselves at him. The surprise however came from Warren Peace himself asking what Fall Fest was. Weird she couldn't remember Warren ever texting her other then for homework questions or why the hell was Zach at his house bugging him. Oh well probably just curiosity after all it's not like Sky High had Fall Fest's Homecoming sure, Winter Ball check, Spring Fling double check and the even more gagtacular Valentines Dance where dates were a requirement not an option. **fall fest is kinda like homecoming only without the football victory and school spirit. **She dropped her phone on her bed and looked around her room TV and Stereo was out of even consideration because Caleb would hear unless she could sneak into his room powers or not and check which she didn't feel like risking. Because then I'd just get complicated he'd think something was wrong and it wasn't… ok it was but he couldn't do anything about it besides she was still kind of mad at him for not believing her about seeing something. Her phone vibrated innocently on the bed next to her, she picked it up and opened the text message from Warren.

_What are you doing up?_ She stared at the screen in amazement before she leaned over and checked her beside clock the red numbers flashed back 2:57.

**I could ask you the same question. **She responded flipping the screen close she stood up from bed and walked over to her desk, she opened her laptop and turned it on waiting for either another text message or the computer to load. Her phone vibrated rather loudly on the wood of her desk flipping it open she read the message with a smile.

_I asked you first. _Wow this was going to turn into some three year old type of deal of I asked you first I asked you second.

**Yeah well I asked you second and you could at least say thanks for telling you what Fall Fest was. **Not quite as immature as it originally would have but she didn't really feel like being mature especially when it finally occurred to her that she would be in class all day on three hours of sleep. The computer fully loaded she opened the internet and logged into her email going through emails deleting the junk, her phone vibrated and she picked it up.

_Thank you. I'm doing SH homework what's your excuse? _Oh if only he knew, he'd probably run away screaming…ok she could not under any circumstances imagine Warren Peace running and screaming away from anything let alone the fact that her cousin and his three friends were warlocks and she was cursed to keep the secret. Hell she didn't even have a clue what the hell he would do not that she'd ever find out.

**Can't sleep thought it'd get a jump on that Brit Lit essay or at least attempt MS. **Flipping the screen close she looked a the messenger bag at the end of the day well if she was going to be up for the next three hours might as well do something a little more productive then surfing the internet. Logging off her email account she pushed the chair towards the bag picking it up she opened the flap and pulled out a small notebook sectioned off into… Mad Science, Hero Lit, Hero History, and Hero Math she flipped through it as her phone vibrated on her desk. Taking the notebook and bag with her she wheeled back to her desk.

_MS is a bitch and a half…_ With a snicker she set the notebook on her desk and flipped to the Mad Science section multitasking as she texted Warren back.

**Just now looked at it, so why are you up at 3 in the morning doing this? **She was genuinely curious here she was used to being the only one up at all hours of the night/VERY early morning. **"Jesus Medulla has gone insane!" **His assignments alone took up 5 pages front and back; then again most looked like work sheets or book work because of the lack of super lab equipment laying around her room. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up.

_Why are you up at 3 in the morning doing it? _Good retort and she did kind of ask for it.

**Because I can't sleep and I might as well do something productive though I'm going **

**to regret it tomorrow. **Oh was she going to regret it tomorrow, she pulled a plain red folder out Mad Science was scrawled across the top and it was stuffed with work sheets. She closed her laptop and placed her phone on her lap as she moved it to the side, she placed the folder on her desk and moved the notebook to the side on top of her laptop before she pulled her Mad Science book out. She jumped and nearly dropped her Mad Science book on her desk as her phone vibrated in her lap.

_I figured the more I do now the less I have to do tomorrow. _Good idea but it wasn't going to help when they were both likely falling asleep in class.

**I just had a brilliant idea. **She texted putting the folder, book and notebook back into the bag and sending it to Shadowland… she so didn't need Caleb, Pogue, Reid, or Tyler finding it by accident and have them start asking questions. Her phone vibrated again as the shadows dispersed back to their original spots in her room.

_And what's this brilliant idea? _She glared slightly at the screen even in text form she could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

**Geez if you going to be a jerk about it I just won't tell you. **She texted back as she turned the laptop on ok so screw the productiveness she really didn't want to start on Mad Science homework or any homework she'd already done Spencer homework at Layla's dorm with the three of them and she didn't feel like doing homework now.

_Don't be a baby tell me your idea. _Sheesh someone was cranky. With an eye roll she texted back.

**We do the SH work during the weekend probably on Sunday because believe me there is nothing to do at Spencer's and Ipswich ain't much better in the entertainment department on a Sunday afternoon. **Do all the Spencer work during the week when it was actually do and do the Sky High work which wasn't due until the end of the year during the weekends. Probably not as productive as actually doing it at night but if they devoted all of or at least a part of every Sunday and whatever during the week when they had the time they'd get it done.

_That's actually kind of smart I'll tell Will…so you going to Fall Fest? _Saiya blinked

staring at the screen she honestly had no idea how to respond to that other then an affirmative.

**Yea**... There could be a million and one reasons why he was asking, I'd only ever seen him in a tux the one time last homecoming course Royal Pain was running rampant and that wasn't exactly prime conditions.

_Since I don't know other girl here other then Layla and don't really feel like meeting any want to go together_? Holy shit Warren Peace was asking her out. Ok technically Warren was being antisocial and unwilling to meet other girls but hey whatever. Besides she doubted anything would come out of it they were just friends... but she had to be sure.

**Like a date**? She texted back plugging her nearly dead Ipod into the laptop to start charging itunes popped up and she exited out no need to tempt herself.

_No, I don't think so_. Great he was undecided to.

**Personally I don't care but just to let you know before hand the kids here will start talking and it probably won't be pretty. **They'd started rumors about her and Reid for the longest time when she'd first come to Spencers it was annoying at first but then she'd just stopped giving a damn.

_I think we can deal with a few rumors a bunch of rich preppies can come up with. I doubt they'd be remotely original. _Damn he was actually right the rumors they'd started about her and Reid had been unoriginal as hell it was laughable.

**You would be so right about that...** She opened a new tab and logged onto the school email, it was efficient in the since that the second Kate logged onto any school computer and likely she would be doing so sometime in the next day if Saiya didn't for whatever reason see her. She typed up a quick email detailing how they need to get to Boston before Fall Fest to get dresses, and that they should invite Sarah and Layla along for the ride.

_I always am. _Smug little bastard, rolling her eyes she sent the message logging off the campus email.

**Holy shit it's 5 am! I'm going to see if I can catch at least a few z's before classes start. **She pressed the top of her laptop down and moved towards her bed.

_see you in class. _She crawled under the covers and set her phone on the nightstand and closed her eyes.

* * *

I'll start working on the fifth chapter tommorow


	5. Dress Shopping

Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own the Covenant or Sky High I do own Saiya, Dante, and Dominic though.

(A/N I'm skipping right to the week before Fall Fest... so anyway read and review please. I have pictures of all the girls dresses, shoes, and hair. Kate obviously doesn't attend, and Sarah gets kidnapped but she looks just like she did in the movie. So it's pretty much what Layla and Saiya are going to look like. Also does anyone know where I can get movie clips? I've been thinking of making a video for this story but I'm unsure on how to get the clips.) (A/N this is going to be a short chapter and then there's two maybe three chapters after and then the stories done pretty much. Vote on if you want a sequel or not, I got an idea for that one)

Normal

_dream_

**thoughts**

**Sent texts**

_Received texts_

* * *

Saiya twirled Tyler's hummer keys around her finger waiting for Layla, Kate, and Sarah to show up. All four of them had turned in notes from their parents and they'd been given free passes off campus and they were going to head up to Boston it was a short drive only about 24 miles and it should take them 30 to 40 minutes. Or less since Saiya was the one driving, lead footed she'd probably make a record in the Hummer. Kate and Sarah jogged towards her a little breathless from the long jog to the student parking lot from the Dorms almost halfway across campus.

"Hey 'bout time you both decided to show up." Saiya stated with a grin still twirling Tyler's key ring around her finger.

"Yeah yeah, we takin' Tyler's Hummer?" Kate asked looking at the big black truck, Saiya nodded.

"My car and Pogue's Ducati were automatic outs. Reid doesn't have one since he bums a ride from me or Tyler, and Caleb flat out refused threatened my life if I hot wired his car or stole his keys. So I asked Ty and he agreed as long as I drove and was especially careful.

Besides we got to have lots of room for out dresses anyway." Saiya replied as she ran a hand through her hair she held it at the back of her head in a vain attempt to keep the wind from blowing it all over.

"Caleb threatened you life?" Sarah asked eyes wide in surprise, Saiya and Kate looked between Sarah and each other before bursting into giggles.

"He wouldn't actually kill her their like siblings so death threats are the norm no one ever carries them out," Kate giggled, Sarah's cheek flushed a coral pink and she looked away clearly embarrassed. " Don't feel bad, people have thought that before."

"Yeah it's not a big deal," Saiya replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Where the hell is Layla?" She looked around the parking lot once again, she spotted a flash of green coming towards them. Layla reached them panting, her hair was askew and her cheeks flushed.

"What were you doing?" Kate asked looking Layla up and down as Saiya unlocked the Hummer, Layla blushed even more climbing into the front seat with Saiya as Kate and Sarah got in the middle seat.

"I had to say goodbye to Will." Layla replied as Saiya twisted the key in the ignition and the engine roared to live.

"Really?" Saiya asked raising an eyebrow, Layla nodded Saiya grinned. "You kick Warren out of the room or did he walk out?" She questioned, Layla's mouth dropped and Kate cackled in the back seat.

"That, that…" Layla trailed off crossing her arms over her chest, Saiya turned in her seat as she started reversing out off the parking spot.

:30 Minutes Later:

"So where to first?" Saiya asked as she drove through the Boston city streets.

"I know this really cute dress shop keep going straight and then take a left on Hampton," Sarah suggested, Saiya followed the directions driving down the street turning on Hampton. "Right there." The shop was funky looking set between an antique book store and a bakery. The sign overhead proclaimed Midnight! Saiya parked in the spot looking at the meter in front of it.

"Hope someone's got change." She said as she shut the Hummer off and all four girls piled out, they produced their wallets and opened the change compartment.

"We can walk around to most of the stores I know a good store for shoes and accessories if we don't find the ones we want here." Sarah said as Layla fed the quarters into the slot.

"We have 2 hours, if we need to we can feed it more of our change." Layla said as she looked between Saiya, Sarah, and Kate.

"Let's get this party started!" Kate proclaimed loudly, several pedestrians stared at the four girls oddly.

"I fully agree." Saiya crowed, if she noticed the looks she ignored them or had done it just to get the looks.

"So any idea what kind of dress you want?" Sarah asked generally as they entered the store; the walls were covered by magenta and hot pink fabric, it was carpeted with black shag and purple chairs stood in front of blue curtain covered dressing rooms.

"Hello ladies what are you looking for?" A cheerful blond asked.

"Dresses for a school dance." Sarah responded with a grin, the woman nodded.

"Our short dresses are over to the left and our long dresses are to the right accessories and shoes are in the back. If you need anything I'll be restocking the shoes in the back." The blond said as she gestured to the areas.

"Let's see if I can find a short dress that isn't skanky." Saiya said with a mocking smile.

"Leather mini skirt." Layla retorted, Saiya turned and rose an eyebrow.

"Did Will enjoy your goodbye?" Saiya asked with an 'innocent' expression on her face, Kate giggled as she drifted to the left looking at all the different styles and colors.

"Come on let's go look at the dresses." Sarah said grabbing Layla's arm leading her away from Saiya, Saiya laughed slightly and joined Kate in the short dress section. She looked at the pink ruffly monstrosity's distastefully, you couldn't pay her enough to wear one of those.

"Oh my god Saiya come here!" Kate called from further towards the wall, Saiya turned from the pink monsters and followed the sound of her voice. Saiya found her holding up a short purple dress with silver beads stuck to it. "I have to try this on! You gotta tell me what you think honestly." Kate grabbed Saiya's arm and dragged her to the dressing rooms she ducked behind the blue curtain. Saiya wandered back into the dresses keeping close to the dressing rooms, she didn't know exactly what she was looking for but she really didn't want a long dress it was bad enough she was in a dress period but she didn't need her movements anymore restricted then they already were. Kate coughed from the dressing rooms to get her attention, Saiya turned back her eyes widened.

"Damn, you won't be able to keep Pogue's hands off of you." Saiya stated looking Kate up and down, Kate grinned and twirled in front of the 360 mirror.

"Let's go see what the other girls think." Kate said raising her eyebrow.

"I'm gonna keep looking if you don't mind." Saiya replied, Kate nodded and walked away to the long dresses. Saiya wandered the racks of dresses unsure and a little flustered; she didn't even know what she wanted and now she was wondering around with no idea what to even consider other then the pink ruffle monstrosity's she wasn't even going to look at them. Kate found her going through a wrack, she grinned.

"I'm so getting this, now lets find you a dress...I'm thinking something red." Kate said with a conspiratorial smile, Saiya grinned and nodded.

:40 minutes later:

Layla and Sarah walked towards Saiya as Kate flipped through the wracks of dresses like a mad woman.

"Where the hell are the red dresses?" She asked throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Your looking for a red dress?" The blond sales woman asked clearly coming to see how they were doing obviously.

"Yeah, and all you have out here is pink and burgundy." Kate said looking pointedly at Saiya, the blond looked Saiya up and down observing black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with a panda on it.

"I think I have something in the back, hold on." The blond said disappearing behind another curtain.

"I don't know whether to be scared or excited that she might have a dress for me." Saiya mumbled, the blond reappeared with a dress folded over her arm, Kate, Sarah, and Layla all pushed Saiya towards the dressing room the woman following behind. Saiya closed the curtain excepting the dress through the curtain apparently the woman liked the idea of secrecy.

:2 minutes later:

"Oh my god!" Layla exclaimed staring at Saiya, Kate, Sarah, and the blond turned eyes widening.

"Does it look bad?" Saiya asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh hell no if you don't get the dress I will murder you in your sleep." Kate threatened, Saiya turned back to them grinning.

"Oh I fully planned on getting it." Saiya replied, Layla rolled her eyes.

"Let's start looking for shoes and accessories." She said as they all wandered into the back to find the right shoes and accessories.

:5 PM:

"So this is probably a dumb question but who are you all going with?" Layla asked as they all climbed back into the hummer Kate and Sarah laying all of their dresses out on the very back seat setting the bags between the two seats.

"Pogue, and it's not a dumb question how about you?" Kate asked as Saiya started the car and turned the volume of the stereo down.

"Will." Layla said with a slight blush.

"Really Layla we got to do something about that blushing." Saiya stated looking at Layla out of the corner of her eye as she got on the freeway.

"Yeah yeah who are you going with Saiya?" Layla asked as she turned in her seat and stared at Saiya.

"Yeah who are you going with Saiya?" Kate echoed with a sly smile plastered on her face.

"Warren Peace." Saiya replied nonchalantly.

"What!" Layla, Kate, and Sarah exclaimed Saiya grinned in triumph.

"Yes I am going with THE Warren Peace be jealous bitches," Saiya stated with a wide grin. "And no Layla it's not like Homecoming."

"When and how did he ask you?" Sarah demanded, Saiya laughed and turned the volume of the radio down.

"We were texting last week one night cause neither of us were able to sleep and he just kind of asked cause he didn't know anyone else besides me and Layla and didn't want to bother meeting anyone else." Saiya said with a shrug.

"Well that's kind of sweet..." Kate said everyone Saiya included turned towards her though Saiya quickly averted her attention back to the road.

"Who is that sweet he's being lazy?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Warren's not one to voice his feelings." Layla acknowledged quietly.

"Oh god Layla it's not like that...we're just going as friends." Saiya asserted glaring at Layla as best she could while still keeping her eyes on the road.

"Sure it's not...What about you Sarah?" Layla asked thankfully changing the subject.

"Caleb obviously." Sarah said with an eye roll.

* * *

Ok that was pretty short but that was the plan the next chapter is going to be Fall Fest fun fun!! Review Please and vote if you want a sequel or not when this ends.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

OK I know this should be the sixth chapter but I'm at an impasse. I don't know if I should have the fight from Caleb's POV…OR skip over it since Saiya's blindfolded. Also I'm undecided on whether Warren (if you remember the beginning he was waiting on the steps when Saiya got him) should be mad when she can't tell him or if he should just be all whatever. So any think you guys got to say would be really helpful because I'm completely stuck.


	7. The REAL Chapter 6 Fall Fest

Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own the Covenant or Sky High I do own Saiya, Dante, and Dominic though.

(A/N K so I think this is the end of the story…IDK maybe a sequel I'm leaning towards a definite yes)

Normal

_dream_

**thoughts**

**Sent texts**

_Received texts_

* * *

:8 PM Fall Fest:

Saiya looked into Layla's mirror her expression was extremely guilty. She felt guilty because not only were Pogue and Kate unable to attend they were in the hospital but as Caleb put it they have to keep up appearances while he went to kick Chase's ass...OK that was Reid's words but Caleb had pretty much agreed. She'd already curled her hair and pinned it up a few strands fell down around her face and down her neck. Reid, Tyler, Sarah, and Caleb were back at the house all getting ready and she was in Layla's dorm waiting for Layla to get out of the bathroom so she could get her makeup from it and then get into her dress. Layla walked out of the attached bathroom looking beautiful hair pulled up and back and in her dress.

"I'm going to go across the hall real fast ok?" Layla questioned as Saiya stood up and

picked up her dress.

"Yeah it's fine all I'm gonna do is get into my dress then do my makeup. Meet you for pictures though." Layla grinned and nodded before she exited the room Saiya sighed and picked up her dress. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her getting into her dress quickly. Smoothing it down she grabbed her little makeup bag and reopened the door entering the dorm. The bathroom door closed behind her seemingly of it's own power. Saiya whipped around eyes narrowed as Chase appeared with a sly grin.

"You." She growled as shadows fluttered around her like wings.

"Oh don't be like that you'll be helping me, my other little insurance policy," He grinned his eyes pitch black as he used, Saiya threw pure darkness at him intent on trapping him there make him go crazy. He held up a lamp destroying the darkness before it could reach him. "Ah ah ah." He snapped throwing power at her, Saiya grimaced as she was thrown back onto Layla's bed.

"Fuck you!" Saiya snarled throwing the nearest thing to her, Layla's Mad Science text book, the power batted it away from him and he focused the power on her keeping her pinned against the bed.

"Hn I thought you were the strong one." Chase tsked as the power lifted her arms up and tied a piece of nylon cord around them, he stepped forward with one of Layla's cloth headbands in his hands. Saiya threw the lamp at him with shadows before he tied it around her head. He picked her up and they both disappeared leaving the trashed dorm room behind.

8:30

Warren walked towards the hippie and Stronghold, Saiya hadn't been in Layla's room and it'd been completely trashed. Will and Layla both turned as he grabbed Stronghold's shoulder Layla's eyes searching for Saiya before meeting his.

"Have you seen Saiya?" He asked looking between them both, Layla blinked dumbfounded.

"She was in my room when I went across the hall she said she'd meet up with us with you for pictures later." Layla said biting her lip in concern.

"Well she wasn't in your room and it looked like there was a struggle." Warren whispered as students made there way around them and towards the rest of Fall Fest.

"There's her friends we'll go ask them you go see if you can find her around in the dorms." Will said walking towards Reid and Tyler with Layla. Reid was talking into the phone and Tyler looked away acknowledging their presences with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you seen Saiya? Warren can't find her and said that my dorm was trashed." Layla said, Tyler turned eyes wide as Reid asked where Sarah was.

"She was just here I swear, Reid Saiya's missing too." Tyler replied Reid stared for half a second.

"Caleb he has her and Saiya I don't know how he got them but he does!" Reid exclaimed.

"Caleb Caleb dammit answer me!"

:Putnam Barn:

Saiya struggled against the chains that held her arms over her head and dangled her above the ground. She pulled herself up trying to push the blindfold down or up either way it would help her right now. Invisible hands grabbed her slamming her back down, she screamed as her shoulders popped.

"Try that again and I'll rip you shoulders out of your sockets." Chase whispered in her ear.

"Fuck you, Caleb will kill you and I can't wait to watch." She snarled hiding her smirk, her blindfold had budged she could if she squinted and looked really hard she could see barely not nearly enough to help her but it was a start. She couldn't hear Chase anymore so she pulled herself up again. This time she was able to actually move it more though she still couldn't see enough to use her power. Arms shaking from exertion she let herself drop once again. This wasn't working if she kept doing this she'd be physically exhausted and unable to use her power...leaving her utterly defenseless both physically and power wise. So she strained her ears and attempted to hear where Caleb and Chase were hope Caleb would move the blindfold if he wasn't to busy killing Chase.

:Warren and Will:

"Do you even have an idea where to start looking for her?" Will asked looking at Warren as he stalked towards the student garage.

"No I don't, Stronghold something weird even for us is going here. I don't know what but I'm going to find out."

"What do you mean weird?" Will asked incredulously as they reached the car.

"Remember when we were at Nicky's?" Will nodded. "And the girls skirt went up, Saiya said it was some bad ass vent. There is no way in hell that it could have been a vent we would have felt it from where we were or at least have heard it. Someone made her skirt go up without touching her."

"So you think there is another super here besides us and Saiya." Will asked trying to straighten everything out in his head, this was more complicated then the stuff with Royal Pain.

"I'm not sure it's a super." Will's eyes widened and stared as they got into the car.

:Putnam barn:

Saiya coughed as smoke billowed into her lungs choking her between it and the flames it was oppressive. Her joke to Warren about fire-retardant panties didn't feel quite so off anymore. The heat was phenomenal sweat was plastering her dress to her back and chest. More smoke and even more heat the flames were getting worse she was going to die strung up like a pig ready to be gutted.

"Saiya!" Caleb yelled.

"Caleb get this blindfold off now!" Saiya yelled back unable to hear anything over the crackling off flames and the crashing off wood. Hands were pulling it up and tossing it to the flames, Saiya's eyes flashed and she dropped to the ground in a heap. "Get Sarah." She coughed covering her hand with her mouth Caleb nodded and disappeared in the smoke.

"Saiya start yelling!" Caleb yelled back.

"Marco!" She yelled standing up, this was one sick game of Marco Polo but if it got them out of this alive she'd burn a candle for the man it was named after.

"Polo!"

"Marco!" Caleb appeared through the smoke.

"We gotta get out of here now it's gonna collapse." Caleb said Saiya nodded reaching for him and Sarah her eyes flashing black. They landed in a heap in the rain in front of Caleb's mustang. "I'm going to call 911." Caleb said pulling his phone out of his pocket after covering Sarah with his jacket.

"Callin' the cops?" Saiya shivered Caleb nodded pulling her close wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah you ok?" Caleb questioned before he hit send Saiya nodded, she was alright or at least mostly alright just a couple bruises, a deep ache in her shoulder and smoke inhalation nothing the future hero couldn't handle. "You sure?" Saiya nodded again.

"I'm fine just call the cops already I wanna get home and crawl in bed already." Caleb nodded and hit send responding to the operators questions as vaguely as possible saying something about him his date and his cousin on the way to Fall Fest and seeing the Putnam barn up in flames. How they heard someone screaming and he and his cousin went in when it wasn't so bad to try and rescue the person. Sarah stirred, Saiya ducked out from under Caleb's arm.

"Shh it's OK the police are coming they're gonna ask lots of questions we gotta stick to the same story. That we were on our way to Fall Fest saw the fire and heard someone inside and Caleb and I went to investigate it." Saiya whispered Sarah nodded fully awake now Caleb smiled grabbing her hand Sarah noticed Saiya's shivering and offered part of Caleb's jacket to her. Saiya accepted gratefully cuddling with Sarah to share what little body heat they had left.

By the time the police and other rescue vehicles got there the rain had stopped by the time they let the three of them leave it was nearly sun up. Caleb started his mustang his eyes flashing black briefly the destroyed windshield pieced itself together like a puzzle on speed.

"I'll take you back to the dorms then take Say home and get a change of clothes and come back and stay with you." Caleb said Sarah nodded her agreement Saiya didn't say anything leaning her head against the window closing her eyes.

:Danver's Mansion:

Saiya stumbled out of Caleb's car following after him in the early dawn light, a figure sitting on the steps in front of her stopped her in her tracks. It didn't do the same to Caleb he just slapped the figure on the shoulder in the manly way guys do and walked into the house leaving them both alone knowing Saiya could take care of herself. Warren Peace leaned back against the stairs looking, to put it simply smokin' hott she wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that he was actually smoking or because he always was. Her brain had yet to comprehend everything that had gone on in the last few days especially in the last night, she was exhausted and honestly just wanted to go to bed but there was no way of that happening. She had unwillingly stood Warren Peace up and he at least deserved an explanation although she had no idea what she would be saying. God everything was so much easier Warren, Layla, and Will had shown up not to mention their was Chase Collins well he wasn't from Sky High but still, no trying to keep everyone else's secrets

from everyone else and her own secret from being exposed.

"Hi." Saiya said quietly her throat hurt she blamed the smoke inhalation.

"Hi." Warren said back Saiya bit her lip this was severely awkward there had to be something she could say.

"Saiya." Caleb called she turned to face him his eyes flashed black again. "You're released from your binding to the Covenant." Saiya gasped a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders Warren looked back confused Caleb flashed a grin. "Why don't both of you go inside get something to eat?" Caleb said before he walked past both of them.

"Do you wanna come in?" Saiya questioned standing up Warren nodded and stood up as well following her into the mansion.

"What happened to you tonight?" Warren asked once they had reached the kitchen Saiya bit her lip she was free to tell him and she didn't even have a clue where to begin.

"That's a really long detailed story, I don't know if you'll believe me anyway." Saiya replied hell she had a hard time believing it herself sometimes.

"Try me." Warren challenged Saiya nodded sitting at the bar motioning for Warren to sit it was a long story after all might as well be comfortable.

"Alright you asked for it."

:10 AM Danvers Mansion:

Saiya let lose another yawn she had just finished the explanation and Warren looked a tiny bit shell shocked, but he wasn't running away yet. Though Warren and running away just didn't make sense.

"So they're all warlocks and your uncle and his generation cursed you so you couldn't tell anybody about them?" Saiya nodded her head fighting back another yawn.

"Yah pretty much." Saiya said her eyes were getting heavy she was exhausted she'd been up since 7 AM the day before and then there was the whole getting kidnapped by Chase and her shoulders hurt about a million times worse then they had earlier. Warren looked just about as tired as she did.

"So at Nicky's the girls skirt?"

"The boys well Reid, Pogue, and Tyler every time there's a girl in a skirt they take a bet on what kind of panties or lack there of she has on then Reid flips the skirt up and whoever was closest or spot on wins the money." Saiya explained before she yawned again.

"So you gonna tell them about Sky High." Saiya nodded eyes half closed. "Get some sleep." Warren said as he stood up.

"Wow where the hell you going?" Saiya asked more awake now at least for a few moments.

"Back to the dorms to get some sleep." Saiya shook her head.

"Hell no your not driving exhausted your gonna crash here at least for a few hours then you can go back to the dorms if you want." Warren didn't argue as she lead him up the stairs they're was tons of rooms after all it was a mansion. "You can stay in here the sheets and stuff are clean I can get you some of Caleb's clothes if you want."

"I'm good." Saiya nodded and went to walk to her room Warren grabbed her turned her around. "Wha-" She didn't get to finish as Warren leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. Warren Peace was kissing her! Saiya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Warren pulled back slowly and grinned at her resting his forehead against hers.

"Thought Fall Fest wasn't a date."

"It was." Warren replied with a smirk, Saiya smiled back before she yawned widely.

"Time for some sleep though." Saiya nodded unwrapped her arms from around his neck as he released his hold on her waist.

"'nite."

"Good morning." Warren retorted Saiya stuck her tongue out and finally went to her room to get some sleep.

* * *

So like always review and tell me what you think. I think for the sequel the Covenant boys are gonna get kicked out of Spencer's suspicion of Chase's disappearance and then Saiya offers Sky High as an option.


End file.
